A Bad Day For Tai And Matt
by KiritaHeart123
Summary: <html><head></head>Tai and Matt have a Bad day I HATE SUMMARYS</html>


A Bad Day for Tai and Matt

Hey Guys it's Digistory123 and today is another happy funny stories of mine and today is about a Bad day Matt and Tai had well here goes Nothin…

This might be a Short story

-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A morning in Tai and Matt's high school

'Hey Tai!' Matt said running and adjusting he's bass guitar on his back

'Hey Matt!' Tai said taking his books from the locker and closing it

'Hey Hey!' Tai said

'Hey… Is that the bully Camion?' Matt said after their Hey hey conversation and pointed to a big guy

'Yeah he is' Tai said and looked at him

'Don't look fool!' Matt said and put Tai's head down

'Well you could have told me in a Better WAY!' Tai said and put his head down

Then afterwards everyone put their head down in the corridors and then suddenly the bully came near Tai

'Hey Kamiya!' He said with a big voice and pulled Tai's head on top

'Y-Y-Yes?' Tai said stammering

'Where is my lunch money?' Camion said and looked at him

'What where?! Lunch money I don't know any lunch money' Tai said in a foolish way

'KAMIYA!' He said and he was going to punch him but then Matt stopped him

'HEY YOU BAKA! Get a grip of your self!' Matt said and everyone in the corridor has eyes widened

'What did you say Ishida?" He said

'OOOO you used my last name I am soo scared!' Matt said and then the bully came near him with his fist ready

'Tai catch!' Matt said and threw his bass to him

'What the? Why?' Tai asked and then Matt did the look

'Oh got it!' Tai said and zipped open the bag and took the bass guitar out

'What are you going to do know ISHIDA?' the bully said and Matt was a little scared

'THIS IS WHAT I AM GOING TO DO CAMION!' Tai said and he took Matt's Bass guitar and hit him on the head the bully was out old probably he dint know his surroundings but before Tai could actually hit the bully Matt was already punched

'Tai…Ow…thanks' Matt said and then Tai said welcome

'Hey you know today was a bad start in getting brusies!' Tai said and then Matt nodded

'Yup!" Matt said and looked at his guitar

'Well you broke string using my bass has a Hammer' Matt said and Tai replied quick

'Hey! You told me do it!' He said and then Matt rolled his eyes and nodded

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the cafeteria

'Hey Tai what is this?' Matt asked and then Tai said

'Its spegatti' Tai said and then dumped another thing in his tray

'Well it looks like Plastic strings' Matt said lifted on top

'The cafeteria lady cooks really bad' Tai said and then he said it a little out loud the lady heard it and she threw on steel spoon on Tai and Matt

'What the?!' Tai said and he looked at the spoon

'OK my head hurts stupid Tai you had to say that out loud?!' Matt said and hit him on the back the Lady in the cafeteria was going to hit them again and Matt and Tai made a run for it

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Soccer Practice (in school)

'Hey Tai do you mind if I come to see you play Soccer' Matt asked

'Yeah sure what could possibly go wrong in soccer?' Tai said and then Matt nodded

'Tai the ball!' Jake shouted

'What? WHAT!' Tai said and he looked at a high speed ball coming that knocked him out

'Tai you ok?' Jake asked and lifted him up Tai's face was red as a tomato

'I think!?' He said and then he sat next to Matt

'AHAHAAHHA YOU GOT HIT!' Matt said and then Tai glared at him suddenly another ball came and hit Matt on the face he fell of the benchers

'HEHEHEHEH you to!' Tai said

'SHUT UP TOMATO BOY AND HELP ME!' Matt said and Tai helped him

'You know that you are also a tomato right?' Tai said and then Matt glared at him

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

WHILE WALKING

'Hello boys!" said the teacher of the two boys

'Hello ' They both said

'You now today I got a BIG SURPRISE for you both'

'Surprise?' They both said worried

'Yeah a trip to detention!' The teacher said smiling

'Well then how about a no!' Tai said and they both ran

'GET BACK HERE!'

'See you tomorrow in detention!" They both said and ran

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

OUTSIDE AFTER SCHOOL

'Hey its Tai and Maaaatt? What the heck happened to you guys?' Kari asked while TK was with her they had come to pick up their brothers

'Ill give a start first a bully picked on us and I broke Matt's Bass by using it has a Gun then the Cafeteria lady overheard us saying something bad on her Food and then she kinda hit us with metal spoons has you can he the bumps on our head! And then we both got hit my soccer balls and we got detention it's a it's a bad day ….' Tai said and Matt almost fainted hearing all of their bad luck today

'Wow you guys were in a big pickle!' TK said looking at them

'Yeah if something else happens right now I will go kuku!' Matt said and Tai looked

Suddenly when Matt finished his sentence Water splashed by a car fell on Tai and Matt when Kari and TK went a little distance away from them

'AHHAHHAHAA!" TK was laughing so much with Kari

Tai and Matt was very angry but you could not notice that because their faces were already red!

'AHHHH cool down matt cool down' Matt started saying to himself

'I CANT COOL MY DAM SELF!' Tai said burning in anger

'Well that was the traffic signal show!' Kari said

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AT HOME IN THE EVENING KAMIYAS

'OWWWWW!' Tai said giving one of his fingers air

'What happened?" Kari asked turning her chair to her brothers

'I got a paper cut!" Tai said still doing it

'By what?!' Kari asked

'Homework'

'AHHAHAHAHA Homework is against you!' Kari said holding her stomach

'GET ME A BANDAGE KARI!' Tai said and Kari nodded

'Im going for a walk ok' Tai said taking his coat

'Ok… don't get hurt' Kari said grinning

'I wont I think' Tai said going out

'Tai wait Yolei is coming over' Kari said

'Ok ill be there'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

BACK COMING HOME

'KARIIIIIIII!' Tai said and he walked in angrily

'Taaai? What happened? TO YOU AND MATT AHHHAAHHA' Kari said when she looked at the 2 boys drenched in water having branches stuck to their hair having ragged clothes and are very dirty

'Well this time I will tell you ACHOO we were followed by a dog and cat ACHOO and it was playing mouse and Cat ACHOO and then This Dog was following us and barking ACHOO and then we ran ACHOO and then we ran and then the Dog was actually following a cat ACHOO Then we stopped but then the Cat chased us ACHOO and then we saw our shoes it was covered in milk ACHOO and then later we got stuck in a branch ACHOO and then we fell into a river ACHOO and then it started to rain ACHOO' Matt said and sniffed and Tai also sneezed

'WOW you guys had a big day!' Yolei said

'WAIT WAIT… you guys were being followed by a DOG AND A CAT?' Kari said and then Yolei and her started to laugh so much

'ITS NOT ACHOO FUNNY!' Tai said and he sniffed

'Ok whatevea' Kari said and went to her room Matt and Tai were going to change but then Tai's mom stopped them

'Tai Matt come here' said

'Yeah mom' Tai said

' I got a letter from ' She said

'Really?' Matt and Tai said worried

'Yeah he started to say that you both were fighting'

'Fighting? Nahh maybe our twins!' Tai said and they were gonna run but then caught the 2

'OOH I your not going anywhere and I don't remember Tai giving birth to another TAI!' She said and then a sweat dropped from Tai and Matt

'Wait my mom wont come right?' Matt asked worried

'OH SHES COMING!' She said and then more sweat dropped of Matt

'Why couldn't dad just come' He thought and then sighed

'Well Tai its official we both are having a bad day and we will cherish this moment forever!" Matt said and gave a fake smile

'OH yeah we will!' Tai said and sighed

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

THE END anyway I don't know if it is funny or not so REVIEW and tell me

-Digistory123 ^_^


End file.
